Question: $-\dfrac{6}{12} - \dfrac{7}{5} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = - {\dfrac{6 \times 5}{12 \times 5}} - {\dfrac{7 \times 12}{5 \times 12}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{30}{60}} - {\dfrac{84}{60}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{30} - {84}}{60} $ $ = -\dfrac{114}{60}$